The invention relates to water purifiers.
A spa is a small pool used for bathing or hydrotherapy in which water is heated and circulated. A typical spa has a volume of less than about 1,500 gallons. The spa can include hydrotherapy jet circulation, hot water/cold water mineral baths, air induction bubbles, or combinations thereof. Other common terminology for spas includes hydrotherapy pools, therapeutic pools, whirlpools, hot spas, hydrotherapy spas, or hot tubs.
Generally, the water in the spa is not drained, cleaned or refilled for each individual bather. Thus, it often is desirable to have a reliable water purification system for the spa. The water in a spa can be purified, for example, by adding chlorine to kill microorganisms that thrive in the warm water. The spa water is typically filtered as it is circulated.